High-speed car chases occur each year throughout the United States and the world. One common method of stopping a fleeing vehicle in a car chase includes placement of tire-puncturing devices across the roadway ahead of the fleeing vehicle. When the fleeing vehicle drives over the tire-puncturing devices, the devices puncture the wheels of the vehicle. However, a vehicle with punctured tires is dangerous to operate, particularly at high vehicle speeds.
Therefore, a vehicle stop device which may be used to stop a fleeing vehicle by raising the vehicle above a road surface without puncturing the tires of the vehicle is needed.